Les Méfaits de l'Alcool
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Défi personnel avec un thème proposé par Litany Riddle. OS Slash Dean/Bobby. {Et oui, je n'avais aucune inspiration pour le titre }


**Copyright - Les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leurs créateurs et interprètes. Je ne reçoit également pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

** Mot de l'auteur - Défi que je me suis personnellement lançé, dans un sens grâce à Litany Riddle qui m'a si..."perturbée" avec ce couple qui est sans nuls doutes le plus improbable qui soit que j'ai décidé d'écrire cet unique OS sur celui-ci...Car PLUS JAMAIS !**_**  
**_

* * *

C'était une chasse comme les autres, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Un simple esprit vengeur qui ne méritait même pas qu'ils y aillent à trois alors que deux suffisaient amplement pour mettre un terme - cette fois-ci définitif - à son existence aussi fantômatique que meurtrière. Cinq jeunes hommes étaient déjà morts et même pour une ville comme Portlans, c'était déjà beaucoup, aussi était-il urgent d'intervenir au plus vite. Un simple spectre, tout ne pouvait que très bien se passer. Où du moins, c'était ce que pensais Dean jusqu'à se retrouver obligé de jouer l'appât. Lui, un appât, c'était réellement humiliant. D'autant plus que s'il devait être franc, il ne savait même pas pourquoi !Ah si, parce que toutes les victimes étaient toutes de jeunes hommes en fréquentant d'autres d'âge mûr pour des relations extra-conjugales. Et plus jeunes qu'eux, cela allait de soi...Ce qui expliquait sans doutes le fait qu'il soit assis au comptoir du bar gay fréquenté avec assiduité par les victimes avant leur mort, ce qui était leur unique point commun. Sans doutes la honte y fût-elle pour quelque chose mais trop déterminé à l'oublier, le jeune chasseur n'eut même pas le coeur de refuser les verres qu'on lui payait, se fichant de plus en plus d'être de plus en plus soûl. Et c'est presque avec entrain qu'il accepta d'accompagner l'un de ses payeurs de verre, même s'il ne tarda pas à se sentir nauséeux et à s'évanouir, sombrant bientôt dans l'inconscience la plus sombre...

...et dont il eu du mal à émerger, éprouvant un horrible mal de tête qui n'était pourtant rien à côté du fait de se retrouver dans une semi-obscurité, visiblement attaché sur un vieux lit tout défoncé sans pouvoir s'en échapper, les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés à des barreaux qui rien qu'au bruit semblaient rouillés. Au moins, il avait encore ses vêtements...Néanmoins, avoir l'impression qu'on lui fracassait le crâne en le cognant contre un mur avec violence ne l'aidait en rien à apprécier la perspective éventuelle de se faire violer par un vieux pervers. Pourquoi avait-il accepté le rôle de l'appât déjà ?Parce que Bobby lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait plus facilement le spectre. Et s'il y repensait malgré son mal de tête, cette explication était vraiment pourrie. Pourquoi lui spécifiquement ?Pour le moment, il s'en foutait pas mal. Tirer sur ses liens ne lui apporta rien de plus que de se faire mal, et pester contre lui-même de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant n'arrangeait ni son mal de crâne, ni son humeur qui se trouvait ainsi être massacrante. Et elle le fût encore plus en voyant celui qui lui avait payé le plus de verres au bar lui jeter un regard appréciateur après avoir allumé la lumière. Un regard qui était donc très loin d'être rassurant. Fort heureusement pour sa vertu déjà bien entamée, celui-ci s'effondra sans plus de cérémonies, assommé pour un bon moment.

**- Tu es un vrai crétin ou tu le fais exprès ?**

Plus soulagé de voir celui-ci indemme que réellement en colère contre celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses fils adoptifs, Bobby se retint néanmoins de sourire devant les **yeux de chaton perdu** et honteux de lui-même de ce dernier. Un vrai gamin pris en faute, même si le gamin en question avait mine de rien la trentaine passée et se trouvait pour le moment être un véritable encouragement à faire des choses qui n'étaient en rien pour les enfants, immobilisé comme il l'était. Certes, il avait eu dans l'idée de faire ces dernières après avoir achevé cette affaire et dans leur chambre d'hôtel - ce qui expliquait que Sam soit n'importe où mais pas avec eux - mais après tout, un lit restait un lit...Croisant son regard, Dean secoua la tête en souriant et bougea les hanches d'une manière extrêmement provocante pour son amant plus âgé qui ne chercha même pas à résister, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de la présente situation. Et pour cet expert en crochetage comme tout bon chasseur se devait de l'être, les menottes ne résistèrent pas longtemps et fûrent ouvertes juste le temps pour le plus jeune des deux de se déshabiller et de se réinstaller sur le matelas, sans se départir de son sourire. Et pour Bobby, ce fût évident: Dean Winchester était un petit con provocateur qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, même alors qu'il était sur le point de - pour parler crûement - se faire prendre comme jamais il n'avait été pris.

**- Bon papy, tu en profites pour me sauter ou tu attends que j'ai des crampes aux bras ?**

Dean. Winchester. Était. VRAIMENT. Un. Petit. Con. Provocateur. Très bien, il allait le sentir passer. Foi de Bobby Singer !Même si pour ça, il fallait que "papy" se mette en marche. Sentir son pantalon devenir trop serré ne fût pas bien difficile, en vue des gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Dean lorsqu'il s'installa entre les cuisses de ce dernier pour taquiner son intimité offerte. Et si le jeune homme frissonna de par le contact froid du lubrifiant prévu de manière plus qu'opportune par le plus vieux chasseur, il étouffa un gémissement indéfinissable lorsque celui-ci s'enfonça lentement mais sûrement en lui pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Une précaution presque inutile puisqu'il commença d'emblée à bouger les hanches.

**- Oh putain Bobby, BOUGES !**

Dean Winchester et sa patience habituelle. Juste pour ça, Bobby fit exprès d'aller et venir d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite puisque lui-même ne pût résister plus longtemps. Presque violemment, ce qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêner son amant qui adorait ça, même s'il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture. Pilonné avec force, il gémissait sans la moindre retenue et se contracta fortement lorsque de puissants jets de sperme inondèrent son intimité et qu'il jouit sur son ventre lorsque Bobby le maturba. Le corps encore tremblant de son foudroyant orgasme, les yeux clos car pleurant presque de plaisir, il se caressa lui-même en sentant le regard de son amant le contemple tout entier. Bon dieu que c'était bon...D'être aimé aussi fort. De laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle pour lui. D'être aussi bien sur ce matelas miteux, même avec les poignets enchaînés. Le claquement des mêmes menottes qui s'ouvraient le ramena à la réalité et c'est avec mauvaise volonté qu'il se rhabilla, une sourde douleur se réveillant dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Mais il s'agissait d'une bonne douleur..Une fois tous les deux rhabillés et le kidnappeur jeté devant le commissariat de police le plus proche avec suffisamment de preuves pour l'accuser des meurtres des cinq jeunes hommes (il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un spectre), les deux hommes reprirent la direction du Dakota du Sud, Bobby au volant de sa fidèle camionnette.

**- Bon, où étais-tu quand Monsieur Pervert à kidnappé le pauvre appât suffisamment crétin pour s'enivrer que j'ai été ?**

**- J'étais en _planque _devant le bar mais avec le monde qui attendait pour entrer, je ne l'ai vu t'emmené que lorsqu'il est passé à toute vitesse devant moi et j'ai dû discrètement le suivre sans l'alerter. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un sadique préférant jouer avec ses victimes plutôt que de les tuer tout de suite...**

**- Heureusement pour moi...par pour eux. Pas pour ces autres jeunes hommes...**

Une grande partie du reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence assez inconfortable uniquement troublé par la radio, jusqu'à ce que Dean ouvre la bouche avec un petit sourire.

**- Bobby ?J'ai soif.**

**- On s'arrêtera au prochain snack. Et hors de question de prendre de l'alcool, quitte à ce que je te colle de force un grand verre de _grenadine _entre les mains.**

**- Oui papa...**

**- Crétin.**

* * *

**Bon maintenant que les ultimes lambeaux de mon innocence ont été joyeusement brûlés dans les flammes lucifériennes, et peut-être les vôtres qui sait (?), je vais aller me brûler le cerveau à la javel pour oublier ce que je viens d'écrire. Un Dean/Bobby, ô misère...Des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs ?De l'eau bénite, des couteaux, ou des pierres à me balancer dessus ?J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir ;)**


End file.
